


Spooky Month: The Infection

by ThatHotChipAddict



Category: Spooky Month - Fandom, Spooky Month the stars, Sr Pelo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FanMade Script, Gen, Spooky Month, Spooky Month Oc, Spooky Month The Stars - Freeform, Spooky Month The Stars OC, Sr Pelo, Sr Pelo OC, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict
Summary: This year skid and pump were celebrating spooky month, like any other yearBut then a small infection is taking over their town, but they still really don't careBut Alexa is trying her best to survive the virus, until she bumps into both of the kidsThey had a bit of fun, until Alexa saw darknessand that's when her life might changeRead On Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/243607878-spooky-month-the-infection-alexa-falls-in-love
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*Picture a small city* *Now make the camara zoom in a little ally way, with Alexa in it* 

*Alexa walks into the ally way, as scared as the theif in the stars* *Behind her is a skeleton like figure* AHHH, OH GOD *She points the flahlight shes holding to the figure, which turns into Skid* "Hi!" "Oh, oh my god you gave me a heart attack..wait. What are YOU doing here? Were in the middle of a apocolaypes!" "Oh, your concered over little ol me? Well, I'm celebration spooky month!" "......Your what now?" "You know, spooky month! A place to wander around and get some sweets!" "You mean..halloween?" "Well..yes!" "Alright, just don't give me a heart attack again, ok?" *Skid nods* *Both Alexa and skid walk deeper into the ally way, which then a pumpkin like figure is shown*

AHHHHHHhhhhh...wait.. *She points the flahlight next to the figure, missing the light on it* *The figure enters the light like their in a magic show, and pump is onscreen* "Tada!" Skid:"Pump!" "AY!" Alexa:"...Am I missing something?" *Both pump and skid turn their head to her* "Oh! Hello there giant women! I'm Pump, this is Skid, who are you?" *Alexa backs away from confusion* "I'm, Alexa. Nice meeting you, also, why are you both out here during a apocolaypes?!?"

*The scene leads alexa, skid, and pump walking out of the ally way* *Alexa stops walking, to check if its good or not to keep moving.* *The scene zoomes out, with only the three on screen* *Alexa sighs, and keeps moving, until she stopes seeing a zombie like creature coming out at them with full speed* AHH! Skid, Pump, get in my arms! *Alexa yanks both of the kids into her arms, and takes off running in the direction the opposite of the creature, which only made more zombies follow her when she turns her head around and looks* "I'm scared!" "Whats going on?" "Hold on kids!" *Alexa finds a floor door, so she enters it for safety* *All three of them hide in a small basement like place Alexa found, making the creatures loose track of them* "Are we safe?" "Yes, I feel like this place can keep us safe" "So can we roam around the place" "I mean, whatever the hell you want to do" *Both kids smile with glee, and decorate the basement like place in Halloween colors* *The scene zooms in the small window* 

*Picture both thief's hiding in a bush near the window, trying to decided which person they should bring in* S.Thief: "Alright, jackpot. We got the *In a annoyed indiminating voice* SpOoKy MoNtH kids right in our sight, with a random female. I feel as if she's annoyed by them" F.Thief: "Well, first of all, don't be that rude on the kids, their just kids! And second, I think we should bring in the female, she's not someone we know, so.." "IDIOT." *Bonk sound effect when the s.theif hits the f.theif* S.thief: "I just said we could get the female" F.Thief: "Oh..sorry.." *S.Thief shoots a needle at the female, making her pass out. sadly both kids didnt notice* S,Theif: Alright, I'm going to sneak up on the body, give me the weat bag" F.Thief: "OK! Lets see..nope not here..nope..mgghh...I forgot it at the base" "DAMMIT..look, ill just use this mask I have in my pocket. Its a weird way to do it, but it will work" *We see the body on screen getting dragged by two arms in the shadows by a mask* *After a couple seconds, the kids walk up to where alexa was originally, but seem disipointed after not seeing her* "HEY, NANIE! We decrated the basemeeenn..." "Where did she go?" *Picture both kids looking out the window, seeing the chubby thief getting left behind* "Oh! she's just visiting both of our friends!" "Yea, we don't need to worry!"

*We proceed the small story by looking at alexa's vision for the small shot, where the only thing she sees is wool like beanie mask over her head* "Is she waking up? Oh, she's awake!" * The sound of a happy little man can be overcome by a little nudge and a* "Not that loud, look, ill pull up the mask so she can see us" *The vision gets a bit better, but only at the bottom, where its half open this whole diolage section* "I think shes dead..is she dead?! I don't want to be responisble for murde-" "SHUSH" "AHHGHhh..sorry.." "She's not dead, I put her in the safest position possible, shes FINE" "Oh thank god..I'm glad about that" *A small sigh from the chubby man is heard, while his voice sounding a bit raspy like all of a sudden* "Hey, are you ok? Your sweating. I promise she's alive, ok?" "Oh, I-I'm fine! Just a bit exited" *The mans voice got raspy like again while saying exited* "Ok..well I hope you can keep that to yourself because she might get disturbed" *The vision gets better, but its dark, as Alexa thought about that, the light turns on ,seeing both thief's clearly* *The camara angle gets back to 360, and not alexa's vision*

"Whaa..HUU?? WHAT THE HELL?!? LET ME..let me out of..here.." *Alexa's voice gets a smaller pitch every second after seeing the chubby thief. His eyes, and the pureness from his vibe makes Alexa stop talking all together, and sooner or later her face turns just a BIT red* "Hu?..Hmm...Hey...Hey I-I think we broke her" "It was probably the mask, let her absorb what just happened for a second" "N-no.. I mean she can't stop starring at me!" *Alexa snapped out of it for a second, realizing what she did, making her a bit more red* "And..I think she's sick, her face looks sweaty, and half of her face is red.." *The chubby man touches her cheek, making her hotter* "OW! Her face burns.." "Its probably the mask, here le-lemme just have a chat with her" *The stick looking thief takes Alexa to a small room, making the chubby man sigh in relief, and sadness. You hear in the chubby thief's mind "Why is their a lump of sadness inside of me?"*

*The stick like thief throws Alexa to the ground, bruising her back* "Hey, I'm gonna have to let you explain why your acting so weird when your mask came off?" "Well, take a hint. What dose my actions lead you to?" "well you stopped talking..got hot..and..wait..holy..HOLY SHIT." "Well?" "You think my partner in crime is cute!?! nonononoNONONONO NO. HE CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT, IM GOING TO CRINGE IF THAT EVER HAPPENS" *The thief drags her to a small door* "Leave. He can't let you know that you like him" "But-" "LEAVE" *He opens the door, and then kicks her out of the thief's base* "Ay!" Your back!" "How was it?" *Alexa looks down to see both of the kids in the basement looking at her.

*The scene takes place in the chubby thief's imaginations, which shows him looking at Alexa, and getting a bit nervous to do anything with her* "Ngghhm..." *The thief blushes a bit from the thoughts in his head, only for the skinny one to pop it* "Hey..You can't doze off like that." "Oh!! Y-your right..sorry.." *The thief's voice sounds a bit raspy, meaning he's a bit nervous over Alexa.*

*A day later, the sunshine shines bright into the town, making it safe for both of the kids to go home* "Hey..sorry your kids were gone, I took care of them for ya" "Oh, no worries! Say, whats your name?" "Alexa, nice meeting you" "I'm Lila, nice meeting you to!" *The scene ends with the kids saying goodbye to Alexa, but when the kids get in the house, Pump sticks out his head, and says* "Siiimmppp." Pump is quickly pulled away, leaving Alexa blushing*


	2. Chapter 2

*Its the next day and Alexa wakes up inside a small place that seems familiar...wait no..that's can't be right*  
"Wait..WAIT WHERE AM I?" "Oh, your finally awake!" "Wait what??"  
*there is a clicking sound, which shows the chubby thief in front of Alexa*

6 days before Halloween / spooky month)

* It's the next day and the viewer is in Alexa's vision.

* It's dark and blurry, and the sight of a more ... wait ..

"Hu ... where am I?" 'I'M ... I'M BACK IN THE FUCKING BUILDING. OHHH MYY GOOOD '"Oh, you're awake ... again!" * The same hoarse voice you heard yesterday speaks to you, which just means a thin- OW. * * The cotton mask is ripped from his face, leaving a bit of a burn. * * The scene returns to see both characters. * "Oh hi! You're awake again!" ".... why ... why and how did you kidnap me, AGAIN ???" "O-oh. I felt lonely ... that's all" "HEY! F.theif, who are you talking to?" * Both characters jump in fear from the sudden voice * "U-umm ... uuu ..." * The door kicks in to see the skinny thief on the other side of the room * "HEY! - oh wait .. . F.theif .... What the hell, man? "" Ummm ... well you see ... the thing is ... uuu ... "" shut up, I know why. " * Skinny thief pushes fat thief away from Alexa * "I was wondering who owned this bag" * Skinny thief pulls a glitchcore like a backpack out of his pockets * "hmm ... I'm surprised you're not afraid." "Why would I be, I saw you two idiots yesterday?" "DUMBASS ?? Well, listen, you little piece of shi-" "Hey, don't talk to him like that!" * The skinny thief walks towards the Fat thief * "Well, says the cute guy who kidnapped the stupid ass again just to see his face!" "E-hey! She's is very gorges to me!" "Oh what do I smell? Oh yeah, SIMP ENERGY" * Alexa looks at them fighting in the background, but mostly at the fat thief * "Shut up!" Says the big potato, the person who weighs more than a normal human being! "" Says the one who weighs less than a normal human being, and this is just muscle! "" Stop stealing my roasts, dicknips "" No I won't, I'm not as creative as you dumbass "

* The fight is stopped by the sound of F.thief's stomach, basically making the skinny thief upset and Alexa feeling confused * "I'd Except that from someone's main base is bigger than a normal human's. We don't have nothing, so that leads to starvation "" Because YOU forgot to buy things from the store, AGAIN! "* Alexa has an idea, which makes her stare at her bag * * Words are muffled in the background with both robbers fighting as Alexa struggles to get her bag out while in a chair tied to him * * There is a distant thud as both robbers are fighting, causing both of them to turn around * "OW" "Oh no ... oh nonononONONONO NO! Are you okay ... uhh..what's your name? " "Alexa, Alexa García". "Ok Alexa, are you okay?" "Yes ... I'm fine ..." * The fat thief proceeds to untie the rope from the chair so that it can move freely * "So ... what were you getting?" "I was putting this lollipop in my backpack-" "Can I have it? OH- sorry ... that just came out of nowhere ..." "Yes ... I was getting it for you" * Alexa proceeds to take a small lollipop from her basket, which looks like the one Sam has from trick r treat * "Thanks!" * The fat thief took a small bite of the lollipop, causing the lollipop to reappear * "WOAH! Have you never seen anything like this? What kind of lollipop is this?" "It's endless ... somehow it exists in this world ... just somehow" * While they didn't realize it, the skinny thief left to go find something (Someone) *

* The skinny thief returns to the room, holding a dead infected body * "Well ... I think he could be kidnapped more by us, I thought I'd let you do a small test to see what kind of power you have" * The skinny thief places the body infected in a certain way * "Here, take an object inside this infected person" "What is the object?" "A wallet. I feel like I need to go rob a store, I'll let you take out the wallet he ate." * The skinny thief turns her arm towards the lower part of the body * "You, get him out of there" "Wait, but I'm an acesexu-" "GRAB IT. Do you want to see us more often or not?" * Alexa sighs and reaches out to grab it *

* A few minutes pass, with Alexa extending her hand, checking the wallet at the skinny thief * "Oh ... oh god ... ahhhhahahah ..." * Alexa is having a panic attack, with a mixture of sobs, screams, and moans of disgust (not like you horny fucks). * "I think I'm going to vomi-" * Alexa vomits a little white, because that exists now * "Oh my ... I'M AN ACESEXUAL. I'm not supposed to attend with sEEexx .." "hu, I thought everyone Humans your age liked sex "" Not all 25-year-olds are the same, idiot "* The skinny thief picks up Alexa who was on the floor *" You know, your vomit looks a lot like cumm "" OH MY GOD, STO- "* Alexa throws up again *" You know you're an dick, right? " "Basically my whole personality" * Scene ends with Alexa passing out *

*Alexa wakes up back in the small basement she held the kids in to keep them safe*

*Were in Alexa's vision, seeing her open her eyes to see the view of skid and pump* *The scene goes back to normal when she fully opens her eyes* "AYYY" "Oh..hi kids...KIDS???" *Alexa gets up, and sees that she is in the basement she last passed out at* "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS FIND ME?" "We wanted to check on you if you were ok in the little base!" "Wha-" *Pump speaks before she can* "AND, I found out you were a Simp thanks to the skinny thief" "YOU SAW?" "Yea, we wanted to see if you were safe!" "I also heard, being a simp is like having a cru-" "SHUSH YOUR MOUTH, BBBBOOOOYYY...." *Pump can obvilesly see her red face, while skid is very confused, and inocence as always.* "hey skid, where's your mother? Isn't it late?" "Oh, she said she was going to work..a late shift of coerce" *Alexa sweated a little more, sense she knew what his mom was doing* "Sooo...Nanny..tell us about your CRUSH?" "Pump I swear to god I don't have a crush. I'm acesexual." "Yeeaaaa...right" "Ugh" *Skid barges in thier conversation* "Nanny were board. Is it ok if we show yo around town?" "I mean...sure I guess, if it makes Pump to STOP being annoying" "Be annoying? you got that missy" "Damn you, pumpkin-like..human...tuxido...fuck" *Skid takes both Pump and Alexa's arm/hand to break up the developing fight, and takes them outside* "Welcome to the town! Where spooky month lives so on!" "Halloween." "....YEA!" "So, skid, were do you wanna go first?" "I KNOW! We can go to the candy shop and introduce Kevin with Alexa!" "Sounds good!" "The what? AUUGH-" *Skid takes both of thier arms/hands again and runs to the candy shop* *Skid busts open the candy shop door, like any other day.* *The smell of mixed candy and...sweet milk..why do I smell milk?* "Hi Kevin!" *It seems as if the worker was asleep, so Skid startled him* "Hooo...wwWAAHH! Jesus kid, I almost had a heart attack." "Three candy bags, please" "....where's the third one- OH. Who's she?" "I'm Alexa, their so called "nanny" now for some reason" "oh..m'k, i'll go get the bags then-" *Kevin gets cut off talking by a figure that seemed to be holding glass* "OW, KEVIN. YOUR GOING TO SPILL MY DELICOUS MILK" *Oh, so that's the milk smell.* "Hi Swirl!" "Oh hi kids...say, who's the new girl?" "This is Alexa, our nanny in the making!" "She saved us from a infected one!" "Ahh, the small infection. Don't worry kids, as long as you have a gun, you'll be safe" "OOORR, wait for a antidote, Kevin, Swirl. You can't just give a kid a gun" "Sure you can, ya just got to teach them the skills. Drink milk and kick ass, that's what they say!"*Kevin walks in with three bags of candy full for all of the customers* "That's what YOU say bro. Who here ever drinks milk plain, and THEN kick ass? I'd just vomit at the spot if I drank milk plain." "Why do I get a brother who doesn't like plain milk? Everyone should like milk." "What about the lactose intororaint people, like me? They could get sick." "No brother, you don't understand, for I AM THE MILKMAN, I know much about the milk, so either lactose or not, they should still drink it for good mulches." "Oh, oh my goood. Bro you NEVER listen when it comes to lactose." *It seems as if they were both brothers* *Skid puts money on the counter, and grabs all three bags* "Thank you, again!" *Skid leaves with Pump and Alexa* "Oh well..thank you..I guess" "THIS IS YOUR FAULT THEY LEFT, KEVIN" 'SHUT IT, SWIRL" *both brothers continue to fight in the background with all three mains leaving the store*

"Well Skid, were should we go next?" "Weeeeelllllll...theres so much things to do here! But IM thinkiiinnngggg...-" *Skid gets stopped by three teen boys that seem dark* "Wah- kids? Wait..TWO PAIRS OF KIDS??" *Alexa has a confused face while skid and pump just have a numb looking face* "Heeyy..LOOSSEEERS. What's with the long faces? Oh, and who's the neeww girl?" "Alexa Garcia, thank you sir, and I would like to know who you are" "You don't need to know, newcomer" *Alexa seemed offended while all three boys just smiled with smerks* "What are yooOOUUuu doing here?" "Well, were taking our nanny on a little tour of the town!" "And I found out she has a crush" 'Pump...YOU DIDN'T' "Oh reaAALLYYyy? So shes a simp?" "Hey, I am not a simp-" "Quiet.." *A figure that seems taller than all the boys appear* "Roy, what did I say about calling people simps? Your bisexual 'most likely fully gay' tsundere, you have no say in this" "HEY. Says the Butch lesbian!" *The kid named Roy seemed embarrassed, and got a bit red. The sister seemed chill, and use to this behavior* "So, Alexa, was it." "Ummmm...yes, Alexa Garcia." "Well nice meeting you. Sorry, my brother Roy is pretty much a jerk" "EAT SHIT AND ROT IN HELL, RESSCAL" "Eat shit, and live Roy" *The main trio proceeded to pass the Hatzgang to not make anymore problems*


End file.
